A Different Turn of Events
by Suki59
Summary: What if Debbie Pelt killed Sookie,Eric turned her,and then he woke with no memory? This is a combo: weekly one-shot challenge #24/Turning Sookie Challenge on the Sookieverse.It's a one-shot gone wild--now a whole new adventure.Sookie is Stunning follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlaine Harris owns this.**

**A/N: This began as a response to the weekly one-shot challenge # 24: I give my gun away when it's loaded. It's also in response to neosailorqueen's brilliant idea of a Turning Sookie Challenge on the Sookieverse. I initially wrote a one-shot based on the two challenges, and then couldn't resist expanding it.**

**This takes place in Book Four when Eric and Sookie return to her house and find Debbie Pelt sitting in Sookie's kitchen the night before Eric's curse is lifted.**

_When I turned on the light, Debbie Pelt was smiling at me._

_She had been sitting in the dark at my kitchen table, and she had a gun in her hand._

I instinctively reached behind the water heater and grabbed the loaded shotgun. I pumped it and looked over to Eric as I tossed it to him. The second it left my hands, I realized my mistake. Eric didn't need a gun to kill anybody and in that fraction of a second that he turned his attention to me to catch the shotgun, I heard and felt Debbie's shot. The look on Eric's face went from shock and horror to consuming anger. And let me tell you, there is no scarier sight that an angry Eric.

I clutched at my chest and felt the sticky blood oozing through my shirt. Immediately, it was hard to breathe. I didn't recognize the ragged sounds coming from my mouth as I opened it wider trying to get air into my lungs. But there was no air in the room. My legs folded underneath me as I sat hard onto the floor and leaned back against the wall, but my eyes never left Eric's face. He turned from me and faced Debbie at the table. She pointed her gun at Eric, but before she could fire again, he grabbed the barrel and yanked it from her grasp. I heard it clatter to the floor as Eric pulled Debbie up from her seat by the wrist, an expression of pure fear in her eyes. She started to scream but Eric's other hand covered her mouth, pushing her face to the side as he bit into her exposed neck. I watched his jaw working, chewing through the flesh, blood messily spurting and covering both of them. Debbie's eyes went blank and I knew she was dead, but Eric kept sucking and chewing and roaring loudly into her skin. He was an absolute mindless monster. It was a terrifying sight but I'd be lying if I said that a part of me didn't enjoy watching him defend me in the only way he knew how. That's what he is, and I knew then that he did love me and that was all that mattered. I wanted to tell him so, but when I tried to speak, only an unintelligible gurgle escaped my lips. The sound caught Eric's attention and he released Debbie's throat and turned to face me. Half of Debbie's neck was missing and Eric's face was covered in blood. He dropped Debbie who fell to the floor like a rag doll, her body awkwardly hitting the table and then the chair on its way to the floor. Her unseeing eyes seemed to be fixed on her own gun which was lying on the floor at my feet, no longer of any use to her.

Eric rushed to me, sat on the floor, and pulled me into his arms, cradling me like a baby. I wanted to touch his face, still beautiful to me in spite of all the blood. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But my body was not responding to my commands. I was a limp bloody dishrag, unable to move at all, but I could still feel with my heart and I hoped that Eric knew what I wanted to say to him. I watched him bite into his wrist and he put it to my lips. I tried to open my mouth, but it simply wouldn't work. He pushed his wrist into my mouth and I tasted the cool salty liquid on my tongue, but I couldn't swallow. Eric started to cry, big bloody tears running down his face. "Please don't leave me. Try to drink. You've got to try." I was trying, but I knew that it was too late. I could feel the room getting colder and the light getting dimmer. Eric hugged me to him tighter and kissed my forehead, my cheek, my nose, never removing his wrist from my mouth. "Don't go, Sookie. I love you. I need you." I felt his body wracked with sobs as he held me and my last thought was how sorry I was that I couldn't tell him that I loved him too, but that I hoped that he knew. And then the world just went away for me while my beautiful vampire was left behind.

I woke with the worst sore throat I'd ever felt. It felt like when I was little and I'd had my tonsils removed. Only this time it felt like they'd been removed with pliers, and then maybe somebody had poured salt down my throat. And then maybe some lemon juice. Anyway, it hurt. I tried to cry out, but my throat was just too parched. I opened my eyes and I was staring at creamy white fabric above me. The bed I was on had white silk panels draped over the canopy rails, flowing all around me. It was quite beautiful, but all I could focus on was my pain and then I realized that the pain was a thirst. I tried to sit up and that's when I saw Eric sitting in a chair by the bed with an unreadable expression on his face. My first thought was that Eric would help me. He loves me, after all. Then it came back to me that he had been holding me and crying while I was dying. Suddenly I knew that he had turned me and that my thirst was for blood.

Eric rose and reached towards the nightstand. He handed me a bottle of True Blood. I sat up, grabbing it hungrily from his hand and downed it in a few loud gulps. My throat felt instantly relieved and suddenly I had the energy to sit up fully. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of euphoria. I was a vampire, and not just any vampire, but Eric's child. I remembered all the love I'd felt for him as I was dying on my kitchen floor and knew that we would have an eternity to explore that love and I was happier than I could have ever imagined. I reached my hand out to Eric as he stood by the bed, my eyes filled with pure love and gratitude. "Eric."

"Sookie." His voice was hard and cold. Was he mad at me? "I suppose I should congratulate you on your new status. It appears that I am your maker."

I was confused and hurt. I lowered my hand. "Eric, is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong. I woke crammed into a tiny space under a closet in your house with your dead body on top of me two nights ago. I seriously considered dumping you into a swamp but decided to call Pam instead. She told me that I had been cursed by Hallow and that you had hidden me and that I owed you more than a toss in the river. She also suggested the possibility that I had turned you, but I didn't believe her. And yet, here you are. Clearly I was out of my mind while cursed to have created a child with your insolence. I believe in the last encounter we had you rescinded my invitation from your home after constantly rejecting my sexual advances. Now, can you tell me why I would want to turn such a woman and have her attached to me until the end of time? Let's face it, Sookie, when you were human, you were fun to chase, a challenge to be met, an asset to control. But there's a big difference between a casual dalliance with a human woman even if she does have perfect breasts and tying oneself eternally to another being. My judgment was severely impaired while cursed and apparently you are the miserable result. My apologies."

I felt my lower lip quiver and my eyes glisten as I was hit with the realization that my Eric was gone and in his place was the heartless vampire I had come to know before his curse. Not only was it as if our entire love affair had been erased, but now I was tied to this man forever and he seemed to feel nothing but resentment for me. I was beholden to him in every way, unable to ever be free of his control, and he might as well have hated me. When Eric's curse was lifted, mine had just begun. I was cursed to an eternity bound to a man that I loved with all my heart knowing that he felt nothing but disdain for me. I felt a heavy blood tears spill over and run down my face. "I'm sorry, too."

For an instant a flash of emotion crossed Eric's features. Was it pity? Compassion? But then it was gone and replaced by the cold stare of those piercing blue eyes. Eric turned and crossed the room. He put his hand on the doorknob, but before leaving he said in a heartless voice, his back still to me, "I hate having feelings." And then he was gone. And I was left all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I know it's against the rules. (Eric says that rules are made to be broken and then drained and destroyed and torn into bloody pieces.) Yes, I know this is supposed to be a one-shot, but dammit, you try saying no to Eric when he's whispering in your ear. I just can't do it. So sue me, here's an EPOV.**

I left my bedroom with a heart filled with anger, frustration and fear. I hate having feelings because they remind me that in spite of my thousand years I am still weak in many ways. And one of those weaknesses is sitting up in my bed looking like the most beautiful supernatural being ever created. I went downstairs to my office and locked the door. I knew that I'd have to go back up to her soon to see to her needs. She is new and will most likely require more blood very soon, especially if she keeps crying like that.

I hate that I made her cry. I spoke too harshly to her. But she can't know my true feelings—that I'm afraid of what happened to me while under Hallow's curse. That I suspect that being with her has made me more vulnerable than I already was. Pam said that Sookie protected me and hid me. That means that we were alone in her house. And I know me. There's no way I spent any amount of time with Sookie Stackhouse and didn't try to have sex with her. Pam told me that my memory had been erased by Hallow's curse. I may not have had a memory, but I still had a dick. And Sookie still had that perfect body. There's no way I would have stayed away from her. I am certain that I would have tried to seduce her. And I remember all too well her response to my advances in Jackson. There was chemistry there, even in the face of her serious injury and Compton's imminent rescue. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. There's no denying it. So, I have to assume that Sookie and I had sex, and I'd be willing to bet we did it a lot and very well. And I know what can happen when two beings do that for an extended period of time—they develop feelings. And so I'm back to that.

I liked thinking about Jackson more than I liked thinking about feelings, and so I revisited that. I felt myself harden at the memory of Sookie in that bed with me. I knew it was cheating having my way with her while she was vulnerable and then giving her my blood with the excuse of helping her to rescue Compton. I would have happily let Compton rot in that garage, but I couldn't say that to Sookie. I remembered how she felt on top of me as I pressed myself into her back. Her body was soft and warm and…and now she is my vampire. I shuddered at the thought of having her now all to myself. The pleasure of that fantasy was almost too good to contemplate. I could have her at any time. As her maker, she could never refuse me. And yet, I don't ever want her to be with me because of her obligation. I want her to want me. And then I laughed at myself. For a vampire who wants to be wanted, I sure had acted like an asshole.

After we left Jackson, I asked Sookie if she always handled problems in her relationships by running away. I think I even said that it was something I needed to know. The obvious implication was that I was intending on having a relationship with Sookie. In my mind, it had already begun in that bed on the compound. And then when I saw how Compton had defiled her neck in that trunk. The bastard had nearly killed her. And if my suspicions are ever confirmed and I learn that he raped her as well, he will not live to wake another night. I was planning on delicately discussing the matter with Sookie when I took her home, but then those fucking thugs were waiting for her. And then I never had another chance to speak to her alone. When she rescinded my invitation, I was livid that she had put me in the same category as Compton—as just some man she needed to be rid of. I wanted to become the man she wanted to spend her nights with, the man that made her forget Compton's name. I wanted her and yet she rejected me. As I examined my feelings, that's really why I behaved as I had upstairs. A thousand years old or not, inside I felt like an insecure teenage boy. She hurt me. And, now, we're back to that whole feelings thing again. The woman is already clearly in a position to hurt me. I don't even know why I'm fighting it. She's already won me.

When I woke and found her cold lifeless body on mine two nights ago, I clung to her and howled into the night. I buried my face in her hair and wept like a baby. This was the woman I had hoped to make mine. I thought I had all the time in the world to win her, and she was clearly dead and I had no memory of what had happened. I was afraid.

I climbed out of the hole and realized that I was in her house. I carried her to her room, lay her on the bed and removed the torn and bloody clothes she was wearing. The clothes were a mess and yet there were no visible marks on her perfect skin. How had she died and why were her clothes in such a state? I wracked my brain and it was blank. Sookie's death was a mystery. My being at her house was a mystery.

I ran a bath and immersed Sookie into the water. After undressing, I slid into the tub behind her. I reverently bathed her body, and as the blood was wiped away, the mystery deepened. She simply had no marks. At least I could be certain that I had not killed her. I washed her hair as well as her body, and when we were both clean, I simply held her to me.

I found a white cotton gown with blue ribbon that matched her eyes and dressed her. She looked like an angel lying on her bed and I wondered what I should do next. Call her idiot brother? Would she want some religious ceremony? Should I bury her myself so that only I know where she can be found? Should I gently lower her into the river, returning her to the earth? I had no idea what to do and so I found the phone and called Pam.

Pam gave me a brief description of what had happened to me. I had been cursed, hunted, and then hidden and protected (by my beautiful and brave angel). I heard about the bloody battle that had taken place and Hallow's subsequent capture and torture. Pam was pleased that I had my memory back even though I was still clearly missing something in my recent memory. And then we were brought up to the current situation and I told her of Sookie's demise. In true Pam form, she just barked out a laugh and said, "Don't be so dramatic, Master. I'm sure that you simply turned her." I almost dropped the phone and managed to mumble a goodbye before hanging up. I ran into the bedroom and picked Sookie up and held her in my lap. Could it be possible? Why hadn't I thought of it? Of course, if she were to die, that's exactly what I'd do. Had I really made her mine? It was too much to hope for. As strongly as I hoped, I also feared that it wasn't true. What if I hadn't been there at the right moment? What if I had fucked it up in my mindless, memory-less state? I brushed her damp hair back from her face and kissed her cold lips. Sookie may be mine after all.

I spent the following night preparing my house in the hopes that Sookie would awaken and be a vampire. My vampire. I cleaned my room thoroughly, not letting any of the household staff anywhere near it. I covered the canopy with sheer white silk, hoping that it would please Sookie when she first opens her eyes. My last task before retiring for the day was to brush her hair and smooth out her gown. She looked perfect. I went to sleep for the day hoping against all hope that Pam was right and I would wake to find Sookie turned. I couldn't face the possibility that she was really gone.

I woke tonight in a panic because she remained still, but then I remembered that I would naturally awaken before a new vampire. I quickly dressed and went downstairs. I drank a blood and warmed one for Sookie and then went back up to our room (and I was already optimistically thinking of it as ours) and sat by the bed.

I can't remember when I last wanted anything so badly. But then I thought of how I wanted her after Jackson and remembered the callous look on her face as she rescinded my invitation, heaping me onto the pile of men she casually discarded from her life. The memory sparked the pain of her rejection in my heart. I felt it just as strongly as I had back then.

And then I turned into the biggest prick in the world. I had to laugh at my own stupidity. I wonder if she had seen through my transparent insecurity. Surely she knows that she already owns my heart--that knowing her and almost having her in Jackson had given me something to look forward to after many years of very little to look forward to. Then again, after that last display upstairs, why would she know that? Yes, I am a prick.

I walked to the kitchen and heated another blood. Then I climbed the stairs and stood in front of the bedroom door. I took a deep and unnecessary breath and then turned the knob to go to her—a man fraught with the same flaws as any other with the simple wish of winning a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped crying and took a shower in the most beautiful bathroom I had ever seen. I assumed that I was in Eric's house and it would figure he would have such a shower. We could throw a tea party in there. A big naughty tea party. I studied my new body and fangs thoroughly in the mirror. My skin definitely had that vampire pallor to it, but I otherwise looked like me. And the fangs were fascinating although not the first pair I'd ever played with. I found a fluffy white robe hanging on a hook on the wall and put it on. I wondered if there were any clothes here that I could borrow until I could get home. I didn't exactly want to wear my nightgown home. I had no idea how exactly I would get home. Heaven only knows how I got here. I envisioned Eric carrying me across some perfectly manicured lawn up to what was most likely some big old mansion, my long white gown billowing in the cool night air. Come to think of it, who had cleaned all the blood off of me and dressed me in that gown? Eric? Pam? It was like I'd been some giant lifeless doll—Corpse Barbie—and it completely creeped me out.

I shook it off. Creepy or not, I am dead and a vampire now. Considering the alternative—just plain old dead—I was pretty happy. Even if Eric was a pissy mean maker, I did owe him my gratitude. And vampire or not, I know my manners.

I walked to a window in the bedroom, but of course it was covered with a heavy shade. I looked for some sort of mechanism to open it when I heard the door open and knew that Eric was back. I turned to face him.

"Thirsty?" He handed me a bottle and I tried to sip it politely even though I was starving.

"Thank you."

"Here, let me show you how to open these." Eric pulled a metal handle from under the sill and the shade retracted, revealing a view of a massive lawn beyond a formal patio and pool area down below. I gasped. "Do you like your new home?"

"My new home? Oh, I just figured I'd go home. You know back to my house. If I could just borrow some clothes and maybe catch a ride…"

"Sookie, you cannot live there now. It's not safe. Maybe later we can light-proof some rooms, install security, we'll see. A vampire has to be very careful where he or she rests."

"Oh, of course. I guess I wasn't thinking.'

"It's okay. There's a lot to adjust to. Which brings me to why I came up here." He gestured for me to sit on the sofa in the seating area near the window and he sat beside me. "I'm afraid that I'm not very good at apologies." I waited. "I…regret my…um…behavior earlier. I was unkind and impatient. Regardless of my personal feelings, I am your maker and you are my child. I have no memory of turning you, but clearly I did, and I am obligated to assist you in your adjustment period."

"Thank you, Eric. I'm sorry to be troublesome, but I guess that we'll just have to deal with it. I know the last thing you wanted was to have me as your child, but I want you to know that I am grateful that you turned me. It wasn't what I was expecting, but maybe all new vampires think that. Anyway, I'm glad I'm not just plain old dead." Eric almost smiled, and I felt a change in his emotions. "You're not angry anymore."

"No. Can you sense my feelings?"

"Yeah, I think so. When you left, you were angry. You came back…" I searched for the right word. "Anxious?"

"Very perceptive. It usually takes some time for a newborn to learn to read the bond, but your telepathy has most likely given you an uncommon ability to sense me. Of course, it would make sense that nothing about you would be common. Can you read my thoughts?"

"No. I wonder if I can still read humans."

"The house staff is human. You can meet them as soon as you'd like."

"Well, I don't have anything to wear."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me. In my haste to prepare the room for you last night, I forgot to have your things brought over. I'll send for them tomorrow. Here, let me find you something to wear." Eric got up and opened a pair of doors to a closet the size of my bedroom. He disappeared inside and returned with a stack of clothes. Without thinking, I stood and dropped my robe and reached for the clothes. Eric's eyes followed the robe to the floor and then slowly took in my naked form as he raised his eyes to meet mine. I quickly stepped into his gym shorts and pulled a t-shirt over my head.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I apologized , but I caught the twinkle in his eye.

"That's fine, really. Vampires lose their sense of modesty. Clearly, you're ahead of the curve on that as well." I didn't know anything about vampire modesty, but I had been comfortable naked with Eric for awhile now and forgot that he might be shocked by my little display of intimacy. "Here, let me give you the tour." Eric held his hand out to me. I took it happily and we walked out of the room together.

Eric house was amazingly beautiful. Every room was tastefully decorated. It was stately without seeming pretentious. I met three of the humans on his staff and was relieved to be able to hear their thoughts loud and clear. After the tour of the house, Eric took me out to walk the gardens. In spite of the winter temperature, I didn't mind the cold in the least. Eric and I were both in short sleeves and had bare feet, but it was perfectly comfortable. We settled on a bench with a view of the lake beyond the lawn. It was breathtaking. "Your home is just beautiful."

"I'm so glad you're pleased. I want you to feel at home here. Please let me know what you need to feel comfortable. You are obviously more than just a guest. I can imagine that everything is quite a shock to you now. You will have many questions no doubt. As your master, it is my duty to aid you in your self-discovery. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Do you remember anything about the time of your curse?" He looked surprised at the question and then faced the lake while he composed his answer.

"I do not. I am assuming that we had sex." Okay, we're getting right to it, I thought.

"Yes."

"And were you pleased?"

"Constantly." I saw a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"And was I?"

"Well, the funny thing there is that you kept telling me that I was the best you've ever had, and I loved hearing that, believe me. But I also know that you had no memory of sex with anybody else before me, so, well, I guess it only makes sense that I was the best. I guess I was the worst too, come to think of it." This time, he did laugh, and I was so happy to see him relax a little.

"And were there…feelings?" He wasn't amused any more.

I tentatively took his hand in mine. "Yes."

He simply nodded and watched the lake again. "I wish I could remember."


	4. Chapter 4

After showing Sookie around the house and grounds, she was anxious to call her shifter friend, Sam Merlotte. I left her alone in my office, but of course she knew that I could hear her from the next room. Funny thing, now she could hear me as well. She explained her new status to her friend and then inquired about her brother. Apparently he had been missing and Merlotte had news that he was found in Hot Shot. Sookie sounded concerned but relieved, so apparently he was found alive. She hung up and called Jason and they had a long conversation about his whole trauma as well as hers. I went upstairs and showered and dressed, leaving Sookie to her conversation with her brother.

When I returned to the office, Sookie was back on the phone with Merlotte telling him the story of what she called the battle with the witches. I sat on the sofa and listened, very interested as it was an experience that I'd had as well but could not remember. Sookie didn't seem to mind that I was listening to her conversation. She was sitting in my desk chair, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. I became fixated on her unconsciously seductive movement and pictured her fighting beside me against a room full of witches and became very aroused. Even in my too-big t-shirt, Sookie managed to look alluring. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful with her newly pale skin. I was growing uncomfortable watching her, getting more and more aroused and decided to distract myself by checking my email. I walked around behind Sookie and looked over her shoulder at my computer screen. I reached over her and scrolled through the emails, trying to concentrate, but being that close to her only made her scent stronger and my dick harder. I realized too late that she would most likely be aware of my lustful feelings and sure enough, she turned her head and stared directly at the bulge in my jeans and stopped mid-sentence. "I'll have to call you back, Sam." She hung up the phone, still staring. I removed my hand from the mouse on the desk and stood up straight. The desk chair swiveled around and I felt Sookie's lust hit her hard as she reached for my fly.

I took Sookie's wrist in my hand and she looked up into my eyes, her own hooded with lust. "You don't have to do this, Sookie."

"I know, but may I?" I released her wrist as she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I don't know if you're doing this because you want to...because of our recent …relationship, or if it's out of obligation because I'm your maker." Her attention dropped from my face to her task. I watched her delicate hands peel away fabric and expose me, hard as a rock.

"Does it matter?" Her tongue touched me, then her lips, then her mouth.

"Maybe not." And then as an afterthought, "Watch the fangs, lover."

Afterwards, Sookie went to the kitchen to heat up another blood and I called after her, "No biting the human staff, by the way." I realized that I had failed to tell Sookie the house rules when I was giving her the tour earlier. I believe the humans have an expression—don't shit where you eat. Basically, I keep my employees and my meals separate and that works out best for everyone.

I called Pam to tell her the news about Sookie's newly risen status and to check in. Everything seemed to be going fine at Fangtasia as well as in Area Five. I had a ton of emails as well as a stack of bills and personal mail on my desk, and assumed that Pam had been taking care of everything for me while I had been cursed. She is an excellent child. I wondered how Sookie would be different. I've never had two children at the same time. Sookie returned and plopped down on the sofa, twirling that piece of hair again. Dammit it, I'll never get anything accomplished at this rate. I decided to call my day man to take my mind off of my new and instant erection. I was about to give him Sookie's address so that he could retrieve some clothes for her the following day when Sookie jumped up, clearly agitated and waved her arms around trying to get my attention. I put my hand over the receiver and asked, "What?"

"Don't let him go over there!"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Tell him. He can't go over there!"

I cancelled my instructions to Bobby and hung up. "And why not?"

Sookie sat down and explained what had happened on the night she died. Apparently I had cleaned up the mess and discarded the body of the woman who'd killed Sookie, but of course I had no memory of doing so. Sookie was concerned about the condition of the house and wanted no one to enter it before she could see it for herself, and so we made a plan to return to her house the next night so she could pack her own things and see to the house.

So, I had a pile of mail to sort through as well as emails to read, but Sookie had nothing to do. I had shown her the den earlier and wondered whether she might like to watch a movie, read maybe, listen to some music. "So, what would you like to do now?" She didn't answer me verbally, but I felt a wave of lust hit me between my legs like a freight train. "Fuck." I meant it as a curse word, but she seemed to take it as a command and was on my lap instantly in her first attempt at using vampire speed. My gym shorts were baggy on her and so she simply pulled the leg of them to one side with one hand, freed my marbleized dick with the other and had me inside of her before I could even speak. And really, I have no idea what I would have said anyway. I almost laughed out loud as I heard my inner voice say that I've created a monster. Because indeed I had, in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

On my first night as a vampire it felt like I had sex more than I'd had in all of my human nights combined. In my own defense, I think almost all vampires are very sexually driven. It's in their nature. That, plus the fact that I was in love with Eric and pretty much had been since he came running half naked and memory-free into my life (whether I admitted it at the time or not), and well, we had a lot of sex. It started in the office downstairs and then we took it up to the bedroom so we could spread out and really enjoy each other. Eric was…well…Eric. He was a sex machine, but for the first time, I could really keep up with him. I never got tired or sore like I would have as a human. And since neither one of us needed breaks to sleep and regain our strength, there was just no stopping us. Well, eventually the sun stopped us. I felt it first and Eric closed up the room nice and light tight and I was out completely. It wasn't like falling asleep. One minute I was wide awake and then the next, I was gone.

During the sex-athon, Eric never declared true love or anything, of course. He had no memory of the sweet, tender Eric I had enjoyed at my house. He was intense, that's for sure, and technically amazing, but it wasn't really romantic. The only time he'd been all I-love-you-I-need-you anyway was when I was dying in his arms on my kitchen floor. It's not as if I'd grown accustomed to hearing it. There were a few choice moments when I wanted to say it, but I just kept it to myself knowing that it would most likely freak him out. It was a night of firsts for me of course, being a newly-turned vampire, but I kept reminding myself that it was a first for Eric as well. It was the first period of time in a thousand years that he was missing time from his memory and it was probably quite disquieting. And so we distracted each other, comforted each other, essentially boinked each other silly and I enjoyed every single second of it.

Being older, Eric naturally woke before I did the following night. When I opened my eyes, I was in the car, dressed in Eric's clothes again, and almost to my house in Bon Temps. Eric reached into the floor by my feet and retrieved a bottle of blood. "Good evening, sleeping beauty."

"Thanks." I drank it down gratefully.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to go ahead and get an early start rather than wait for you to awaken."

"No, that's fine. Did you have your way with me?"

"Now that would be wrong, lover." I just loved that smirk.

When we got to the house, we entered through the front door, which was kind of unusual. I picked the mail up off the floor and flipped through it. Eric turned some lights on. I stepped into the living room and bent over to place the stack of mail on the coffee table and felt a rush of air behind me followed by an erection pressed into my behind. Without missing a beat, I dropped my shorts and took a step over to the overstuffed chair by the fireplace. I leaned over the back of it, offering myself to Eric and he was in me in a vampire flash. We were rough and we were loud and it wasn't completely unlike we'd been when I'd been a human. Only I could last a lot longer as a vampire. We were in no hurry and so Eric just rode me—sometimes fast and then sometimes slow. His talented fingers reached around in front of me and made sure I came several times before he dramatically climaxed himself.

Once we were both sated, I turned the TV on and handed Eric the remote control. I went into my bedroom and pulled a couple of suitcases out of the closet and opened them on the floor. I started filling the suitcases with clothes and toiletries. After awhile, Eric kind of wandered into the room and sat on the bed. "Nothing good on?"

"Not really." He watched me as I rearranged the clothes in a suitcase so that I could fit some more in. I went to the closet and pulled out a few more items, but when I turned around, I sensed a change in Eric's emotions. He was sitting with his head in his hands and I could tell he was upset. "Sookie." He lowered his hands and looked around the room. "Sitting here on your bed, smelling your scent…I remember…everything." I knelt on the floor in front of him and took his hand in mine. His emotions turned from upset to angry as his eyes settled on mine. "You never told me." Uh oh. He was pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

The memories of the time I'd spent in Sookie's house came back to me in a flood. I was sitting on her bed and suddenly, a wave of memory hit me and I saw us making love, but it was nothing like the sex we'd been having since her turning. It was romantic and emotional and powerful. I'd loved her. I'd wanted to stay with her, leave my life behind, get a_ job_ for fuck's sake. I didn't even recognize myself. I don't change my world for a piece of ass. I'm not the soft vulnerable pansy that I left behind here when the curse was lifted. I was pissed. What the fuck happened to my personality when that bitch Hallow cursed me?

Sookie tried to hold my hand, but the last thing I wanted was for her to touch me, feel sorry for me because I had somehow swallowed my own balls when I was in her house. She must think I'm such a pussy. How could she even respect me? I stood and pushed past her to the kitchen and then I was hit with another memory. I looked down to the floor and saw myself crying and holding a dying Sookie in my arms. "Please don't leave me? I love you, I need you? Fuck me raw." I didn't even recognize myself. Vampires don't say those things. I wasn't even that emotional when I was a human and had a wife and children. I turned to look at Sookie and I could feel her pity. "Don't look at me like that. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I did. You asked if there were feelings. I said yes."

"Those weren't feelings. Those were personality changes. Those were fucking emasculating." I wanted to add terrifying, but shut my mouth.

I felt overwhelmed and needed to get out of there, away from Sookie. I wanted to sort this out, but not in front of her. I had lost face enough in front of her. When I was that weeping ball-less idiot on the kitchen floor, she was at least a human and probably used to seeing human idiots act like that. But now she is a vampire, and most likely will become the most magnificent kick-ass vampire ever created. How could I impress her as her master after she'd seen me like that? It was humiliating. I walked towards the front door and flung it open. Unfortunately, when it hit the wall the impact broke the windows on either side of it and the glass shattered. (Such things happen a lot when you're a vampire.) I kept walking. Sookie was behind me. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I couldn't face her.

I jumped into my car and took off. Once I got to the interstate, I just floored it and drove. I wanted to get away from Bon Temps, away from Sookie, away from myself.

I wound up headed back to Shreveport before I even realized what direction I was driving in. I decided to stop and check on the bar. I might be having a mental breakdown, but I'm also practical and know that I have work to be done. I went in the back entrance and straight to my office.

Pam had obviously been on top of things but there was still a stack of papers for me to sort through. I dove right in and started going through them. I was lost in concentration and hadn't even realized that hours had passed when Pam came in. "Where's Sookie?"

"At her house packing."

"You left her there alone?"

"She's not a fucking baby, Pam. I think she can pack a suitcase without my hand up her ass."

"Actually, she is a newborn, Master. And she does need you."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business and bring me something to eat." Suddenly, I was starving and remembered that I hadn't eaten anything since the previous night, but had certainly expended a lot of energy with Sookie, not to mention all the bodily fluids I'd lost.

Pam returned after a moment with a petite brunette in a short leather skirt and then closed the door behind her as she left. I stood and walked over to the girl, taking a bite out of her neck. I took a few pulls and licked the wound closed. "You may go." I opened the door and pushed her out, closing it behind her.

I heard a tiny, "You're welcome," as she walked back towards the bar. Whatever. It's just a meal.

I went back to my papers and was lost in my work again. After some time, I wrapped up what I was doing and looked at the clock. It was getting late and I really needed to go and pick Sookie up and get her home.

I drove back to Bon Temps and walked up the front steps to Sookie's house. The broken glass had been cleaned up and pieces of cardboard had been taped over the two empty spaces flanking the front door. I made a mental note to send someone over tomorrow to repair those.

I entered the house, but Sookie was not there. Her suitcases were still open on the floor of her bedroom and nothing else seemed to be out of place. I looked out the kitchen window and her car was still behind the house. Perhaps she'd needed some space herself and had gone for a walk in the woods. I sat in the living room and turned the TV on to wait for her. I watched a couple of bad late-night reruns, not really paying attention and then went out and walked in the woods myself looking for Sookie. Dawn was approaching and I was starting to worry. She would fall into her rest before I would. She had no idea how to bury herself in the ground. There was still so much to teach her. Dammit, maybe Pam was right and I shouldn't have left her alone.

I was starting to panic a little and then decided that she had most likely just gone in a different direction than I'd taken and was back at the house by now. I scanned the sky and knew that she would probably no longer be conscious. I hurried back to the house and went into the closet of her guest room anxious to find her safely resting under the house. But real fear gripped me when I opened the hatch and found the space empty. Where the fuck was Sookie? Unfortunately, I didn't have much time myself to freak out because dawn was coming. I barely had time to fall into the hole and close the door above me before I was out. My last thought was sheer terror that Sookie was in danger and perhaps meeting the sun somewhere alone and afraid and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I had failed her. And now I feared I'd lost her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

After Eric left, breaking my front windows on his way out like a Neanderthal, I sat down on my sofa, stunned. I guess I really hadn't thought about what to expect once Eric regained his memories of our time together, but I wasn't expecting him to be such a jerk about it. He left me, said he wanted to just get away from me, or something like that anyway. What had I done wrong? I was really starting to think of Eric as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde but in a big scary vampire body. Original recipe Eric was a cold brute with a wicked sense of humor, a born leader and ruthless monster in the best-looking package I'd ever seen. Memory-loss and cursed Eric was kind and funny and scared and romantic and also in the best-looking package I'd ever seen. I was starting to wonder whether the two Erics would ever be able to successfully merge into one vampire. If what I'd just witnessed was any indication, I was thinking maybe not.

I went back into the bedroom and sat and stared at my suitcases. Should I continue packing? Was Eric coming back for me? Or was I on my own now. Maybe I should just unpack and get used to living here in my own house as a vampire. Hey, I have a hidey hole. I could make this work. Who needs a big meany maker like Eric anyway? He's not the only vampire I know. I can get my newbie-vampire tutoring from somebody else. I can always call Pam or Bill. They'll help me without throwing a tantrum and breaking my windows. If Eric wants to leave me, that's just fine. I'm not helpless. I've always prided myself on being an independent woman, and now I'll just be an independent woman in vampire skin. Maybe Sam will give me my job back, although the lunch shifts are out for me now. But whatever, I'll figure this out.

The first thing I did was clean up the broken glass and tape cardboard over the windows. I measured the openings and grabbed my keys to go to the hardware store and have some glass cut when I remembered what time of day it was. Or I should say time of night. The hardware store would be closed now. Dang, this only-available-for-stuff-at-night stuff was pretty inconvenient. And I don't have a "day man" like some snooty high and mighty vampires have (I'm not naming names). Who should I call to help me? The most obvious answer came to mind: Bill.

Why call when you can visit in person? I walked out the door and headed across the cemetery. Bill answered the door with a look of shock on his face. Oh yeah, I guess he didn't know yet. I went in and we sat and I told him all about being turned and how Eric had just left me and my broken windows after getting his memory back. I asked him if he had a day man and it turns out that I'd pretty much been Bill's day man and didn't even realize it. So we called Sam and he promised to come over in the morning and fix the windows for me.

Bill was eager to help me learn more about the vampire world now that I was a card-carrying member. He pulled out his laptop and went through the database, explaining who some of the more important vampires are. I guess I hadn't really given it much thought, but there was a whole political empire above Eric. He was the big boss vampire in my limited mind, but of course there were many other vampires in the hierarchy. Bill made some calls to New Orleans and explained to some big muckety-mucks who I was and that I'd been turned. We were summoned to the queen. Holy moly. Bill and I made plans to drive to New Orleans the following night. I just needed to repack my suitcase. I was on my way out the door when I suddenly realized that my house wasn't secure with the front windows broken out like that. Eric had said something about how important security was and suddenly I felt a little scared of sleeping in my hidey hole. Bill said not to worry, that he had a few safe spots in his house and that I was welcome to stay in one. I thanked him profusely and as it got nearer to dawn, he led me to one under the kitchen pantry that I hadn't even known about. He said goodnight as he closed the lid on my temporary box and I got comfortable. What a crazy night it had been, I thought. And tomorrow I'll meet the vampire queen of Louisiana.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke and immediately flew out of the closet and out the front door of Sookie's house. I noted that the windows had been repaired and yet I'd gone to rest having forgotten to call Bobby. I stopped in my tracks on the front porch and instantly knew that Sookie must be okay because who else would have had the windows repaired? A wave of relief washed over me. She must be safe. But then what if she'd arranged for the repair and then had gone out and met the sun somewhere in the woods? I was back to panic mode and took off running into the woods. I kept stopping and trying to smell her or sense her, but it was no use. If she was safe, she was still resting and I may not be able to feel her. I wandered the woods and the cemetery, cursing myself for ever leaving her.

I heard voices and sensed Sookie's awakened state and followed the sounds and the feelings and I'll be damned if they didn't lead me right to Compton's house. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the two of them sitting on the front porch sipping True Bloods like it was a fucking cocktail party. Sookie was still wearing the clothes I'd dressed her in the night before when I'd put her in the car to drive to Bon Temps. I'd been out of my mind with worry and she was having a fucking slumber party with her ex-lover. Or maybe I should change that to current lover. Fuck. I knew firsthand just what a sex machine Sookie had become since her turning. That's practically all we'd done. I leave her for a few hours to clear my head and the first thing she does is run next door to fuck Compton.

There was still so much to teach Sookie. I am her maker and she should be with me. Regardless of my personal feelings, and they were all over the place, she is my responsibility. I hadn't even registered her yet as a new vampire in Area Five. If Compton goes spouting off to the queen that Sookie's been turned, it will open a whole can of worms. I need time to prepare Sookie, explain things to her. I haven't even taught her to feed yet. She shouldn't be influenced by other vampires yet, much less fucking them. Goddamn Compton.

I saw red and stormed back to the house. I had no desire to watch Sookie giving Compton head on his front porch or god only knows what else. I jumped into my car and started driving again. Fuck, this was a mess.

I went home and showered and dressed and went through my email in the office. Then I decided I'd go into the bar and get some work done. Once I'd calmed down, I'd go back to Bon Temps and retrieve Sookie. She shouldn't be with Compton. She belongs with me, dammit. I drove to Fangtasia and was just planning on taking care of a few things in the office before driving back to Sookie's when I walked in and could not believe what I found. Pam and Compton and Sookie were all in there and Sookie was drinking from the neck of some fangbanger. I didn't think I could get much more pissed than I already was, but I did. _ I_ should be the one teaching Sookie to feed, not Compton. Not Pam. Pam had no business interfering. Sookie is _mine_.

I slammed the door and all eyes turned to me. I told Sookie and Compton to get out. Pam started to leave as well, but I growled at her to stay put. When we were alone in the office, I started scolding her for taking it upon herself to train Sookie and for allowing fucking Compton in here. "Sookie belongs to me. I am her maker. If you want to train a new vampire, fucking make your own. But stay away from Sookie. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Now bring me something to eat and then I'm going to go and get my child and get this straightened out."

"Actually, you can't do that , Master."

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and cannot do. Don't forget who the fuck you're talking to."

"I only meant, Master, that Sookie won't be going home. Bill is taking her to New Orleans to meet the queen.

Holy fuck. What next.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and drank a blood with Bill before hurrying home to re-pack and get dressed. At Bill's suggestion, we decided to stop at Fangtasia to tell Eric what was going on. I wasn't too happy about the prospect of seeing Eric after the night before, but Bill insisted that as his child, I was obligated to tell him if I was leaving his area. And as sheriff of Area Five, he should know of the queen's summons. I guess I still had a lot to learn.

Pam greeted us and led us to Eric's office, but he wasn't there yet. Bill filled her in on our travel plans and she agreed to brief Eric on the situation. I was starving again and asked for a blood and Bill asked Pam to get me a human.

"Has she fed from a human yet?"

"No, but she needs to learn."

"We should wait for my master…and hers."

"Well, we don't have time to wait. We can't keep the queen waiting. Just bring her someone, okay?"

Pam left and quickly returned with a young handsome Hispanic guy named Efren. He had to be twenty-one to get into the bar, but he didn't look a day over eighteen. I smiled and introduced myself and I could sense Pam rolling her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Efren unbuttoned a couple of buttons of his shirt and exposed his neck to me. I placed my mouth where I thought a vein might be and bit down. The blood hit my tongue and tasted so much better than True Blood. I closed my eyes and swallowed, feeling the warmth spread through my body. I wasn't certain how much I should take and was just contemplating another sip with I heard the loud bang of the door and felt the full impact of Eric's anger.

I disengaged my fangs from poor Efren, hoping that Eric wouldn't kill him. Eric glared at me and said in a low scary tone, "Get out and take Compton and your cabana boy with you." I pulled Efren out by his arm and Bill was right behind us. The door slammed when we were in the hall. I apologized to Efren and noticed that blood was still oozing from his neck. I licked it with my tongue and watched for a second as the wound closed. Then I thanked him and shook his hand, suddenly remembering that vampires don't shake hands. Gosh, there was so much to remember. Finally, he said goodbye and Bill and I went out the back door.

I was upset at the thought that Eric was mad at me. Yes, I was mad at him, too, but that was beside the point. I didn't want him to think that anything sexual had gone on between me and Efren. Maybe I should have waited for Eric like Pam said. It was so complicated. Eric was my maker, but I also still loved him as my boyfriend and wanted to be with him like we had been at my house when he was cursed. That seemed like a lifetime ago. I guess technically it was, since I was dead now. How did everything get so messed up?

Bill drove through the night. We made decent time since nobody had to stop to use the bathroom or eat anything. That was handy. We valet parked outside this huge building and I watched as a couple of humans retrieved our luggage from the trunk. I asked Bill if he had any ones to tip them, but he just kind of shook his head real fast like he wanted me to shut up. A vampire at the door introduced himself as Rasul and led us up to our room. The palace was very beautiful, but it was odd to see such a gorgeous old building with the windows all sealed up. Our luggage arrived in our room just as we did and Rasul told us we had fifteen minutes before our meeting with the queen. I pulled a dress out of my bag and slipped into the bathroom to change. I guess we were kind of rushed because there wasn't much more time before dawn.

Rasul escorted us downstairs and into a huge open room that honestly seem like a gymnasium to me because of the high ceiling and lack of windows. It was full of people, mostly vampires. There were seats set up like an audience as well as a row of chairs facing as if on a stage. Some people were standing along the walls. We stopped and stood before the row of chairs facing the room—maybe about twenty of them. The woman in the center chair had to be the queen because her chair was definitely the fanciest, but she didn't look like much more than a young girl. Bill bowed and said, "Your majesty."

"Welcome, Bill Compton."

I figured it must be my turn and so I bowed as well. "Your majesty."

"Sookie Stackhouse. Welcome, famed telepath and newly born vampire. We are so pleased to have you among us."

I kept my head bowed but heard a distinct human brain say, _Wow, she looks great as a vampire._

I peeked up and to the side of the room where I heard the voice and my mouth fell open. I completely forgot where I was and I stood up straight and stared. "Hadley!"

Bill dug his elbow into my side and I immediately bowed my head again, but I was in complete shock. My missing cousin, Hadley, was sitting there in the palace of the queen of the vampires of Louisiana.

The queen continued. "Don't interrupt me again." I lowered my head a little more to show my deference. "You may have an opportunity to visit with your cousin tomorrow. I'm certain that you'll have much to discuss with her. Thanks to Hadley, we found you, Bill was able to convince you to become my telepath, and now you've been turned so that you can serve me in an even better capacity. I'd considered having Bill turn you but I was afraid that your gift would be altered. But I understand that you have retained your skills?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. Remind me to thank Eric as well then." I wondered if there was something wrong with my hearing. I tried to concentrate on the queen's words, but I was stuck on the part about Bill convincing me to be the queen's telepath. Surely, I was mistaken.

"Well done, Compton. You are both excused. I will see you tomorrow."

I managed a little awkward curtsy, having no clue what was appropriate and Bill and I were led back to our room. It wasn't until the door was closed and we were alone that I collapsed on the bed in tears. I felt a little bit bad about ruining what was most likely the most expensive pillowcase I'd ever seen, but it just couldn't be helped. My heart was broken and the tears just came.


	10. Chapter 10

I raced home, threw some clothes into a suitcase, and grabbed a blood on my way out the door. During the whole drive to New Orleans, I just kept thinking of how fucked up this could all get. Sookie was not ready to face all the political bullshit at that palace. Once she was in the queen's clutches, I wasn't certain that I would be able to protect Sookie. She had no way of knowing what a dangerous situation she was about to find herself in. Fucking Compton has no business interfering, and now he's put her life in danger. What the fuck was he thinking?

When I arrived, I was ushered to my room and then led into the queen's court. I bowed deeply. "Your majesty."

"Eric, welcome. What brings you to New Orleans?"

"I have come seeking Sookie Stackhouse."

"Ah yes, your newest child. You just missed her. She and Bill are already up in their room." My fists clenched when I heard her say room and not rooms.

"May I please see her, your majesty?"

"If you knew she was here and you needed her, why didn't you just call her?" I knew this was a trick question. Surely she didn't think I wouldn't fall for it.

"I knew she was here because you summoned her, your highness. My call would have contradicted your wishes. My loyalty to you is absolute, my queen. Your desire to see Sookie supersedes any wish of mine, naturally." I watched her smug expression with well-hidden disdain.

"You may see her tomorrow, Eric. They've retired for the evening. I want to thank you for turning her. I was concerned that her gift would suffer or I would have had Bill do it himself."

"You were aware of her talents?"

"Of course. I sent Bill to obtain her for me. I probably should have told you since it was in Area Five, but I guess it slipped my mind." She knew the protocol. She had no business excluding me from her plan if it involved my area.

"Apparently, your majesty." She just shot me a dirty look as my comment bordered on insolence. Good thing I had just kissed her ass a minute before. I knew how much I could get away with.

"At any rate, she is mine now. Your work is done. You may be excused to go home."

"If you'll beg my pardon, your majesty, my work is far from done. She is a newborn and I am her maker."

"Yes, well, we'll talk about that tomorrow…if you choose to stay. You know you're always welcome. But your interference is not. Are we clear?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Goodnight then."

I lay on my bed wondering how in the world this had gotten so fucked up and what I could do about it. Sookie was somewhere in this palace fucking Compton right at that very moment and as completely upsetting as that was, that wasn't the worst thing that I was having to deal with. The queen had just basically told me to back off because she was taking Sookie away from me. I had never heard of a monarch stealing a newborn from his or her master, but I didn't doubt that it could be done. Compton had just handed Sookie over on a silver platter, the selfish prick. And for what. Did he really think that the queen would reward him for delivering Sookie? Now that his job was done, he was expendable. The idiot clearly has no head for politics. And apparently, he never really gave a shit about Sookie. The queen had sent him to win Sookie for her like a prized possession. And she was one, but she was mine, dammit. But I didn't want her because she was a telepath. I wanted her because I loved her. Admitting that to myself was upsetting, but oddly a relief as well. I had been trying to come to terms with the fact that I was the spineless wimp that stayed at Sookie's house. I knew that I was that man just as surely as I was myself now. I was both and I needed to just get over that and get on with it. There were more important issues to deal with at the moment, like protecting Sookie from becoming the queen's permanent possession. I had no idea how I was going to prevent that but I had to try, no matter what the cost. I owed Sookie that.


	11. Chapter 11

I had no idea, but apparently it's physically impossible for a vampire to cry herself to sleep. First you cry and then, bam, you're asleep. There's no transition. I was so mad at Bill. He'd tried to console me but I told him if he touched me that I would bite his hand off and I wondered if I could actually do it. He stayed away from me after I threatened him. A part of me was crying because of what I'd learned from the queen about Bill. I couldn't believe that he had tricked me into a relationship and that I'd fallen for it. I was mad and obviously upset about that. But if I was being honest with myself, I was more upset that I was here in this place feeling all alone and afraid. I missed Eric. Yes, I am my own person—I should say, vampire, now. But I love Eric and my heart was broken that he had walked away from me after regaining his memory. When I went to Bill for help, it was because I needed a window repaired. How did I get from there to here? I wondered where Eric was and wished that I were back in Shreveport with him again.

When I woke the following night, Bill was in the shower and it looked like he'd slept beside me all day. I was still fully clothed and knew that he hadn't touched me. When Bill emerged from the bathroom, I silently passed him as I proceeded to shower and dress with the door locked. There were two humans waiting in our room when I came out. Bill offered me the man and I drank from him while Bill helped himself to the woman. There wasn't much to it. I had no desire to have a conversation with Bill, but I was very anxious to speak to Hadley.

Rasul escorted me downstairs to a large office and sat me at a long conference table. I had no idea where Bill was at that point and didn't much care. Hadley came in first and we had about fifteen minutes to catch up, which was kind of crazy, considering how much I wanted to talk to her about. She essentially apologized for outing me to the queen and confirmed that Bill was assigned to vampire pimp duty. I was furious, mostly at Bill, but also at the queen, at Hadley, and at myself for being so gullible. After Hadley left, I spent hours and hours reading humans. Sometimes there were three or four of them and a vampire would question them. And sometimes there would just be one. Apparently the only common denominator was that they were all doing business with the queen or her regime or whatever you called it. I would read the humans and tell Rasul what I'd heard and then he'd bring in the next group. I could see that this could be a never-ending task and was completely bored with it already. Finally, Rasul came in alone and sat at the table. He whipped out a little pad of paper and a pen and started asking me questions. Did I prefer men or women donors? How did I want to be addressed? What could be done to make my readings go faster? Were there any needs of mine not being met that would assist in my task? Would I prefer to have quarters in the palace to myself or would I like to share them with Bill?

That last one really got my attention. I told Rasul that my room was fine, but that I was anxious to get back home. I told him that I would help the queen as much as I could but that I had a life to get back to. I wanted to talk to Sam about going back to work and I wanted to fix my house so it was more secure and I had a lot to learn about being a vampire. I was most anxious to get back to Eric, but I didn't want to convey that particular little piece of information. "I have a life, Rasul. I have friends and a brother and I need to get my job back."

"But, Ms. Stackhouse…"

"Sookie, please."

"Sookie, your needs will all be met here. You won't need money, but of course, if you want some, I'm certain that we can set up some sort of account for you. You will have your choice of rooms here at the palace, all the human donors your heart desires, the respect of the court and the gratitude of the queen. It is an honorable position to be the queen's telepath. What else can I get for you?"

"How about my freedom?"

"You are free to go at any time as long as you keep your hours here reading the humans every night. Didn't anyone explain all this to you?"

"No, Rasul, no one did."

"My apologies."

"Listen, would it be possible for me to talk to Bill?" He's the one who had gotten me into this mess.

"I will send for him."

Rasul left Bill and me alone and I asked him if he was in on the entrapment of Sookie Stackhouse or the just the seduction.

"Sookie, believe me, I had no idea that this would happen. I'm so sorry that I didn't disclose my original intent to you, but you have to believe me, I truly did fall in love with you and I still do love you. I would give my life for you."

"I don't want you to give your life for me, Bill, just get me out of here."

"I can't. I'm so sorry."

Rasul interrupted us and announced that it was time for my appointment with the queen. Oh goody, what next?


	12. Chapter 12

I woke, dressed, had a quick bite and went downstairs to attend the court. As a registered Louisiana vampire, I was allowed to be present at public proceedings. For most of the night, I sat and listened to boring bullshit. Vampires coming to request the queen's protection, social visits, routine business transactions. I overheard two vampires behind me discussing the fact that Sookie was somewhere in the palace reading humans for the queen. I tried to sense her, but she must have been too far away—perhaps in another wing. I waited and wasted most of the night and then finally, Sookie entered the room with Rasul. She stood before the throne and bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty."

"I have some exciting news for you, Sookie. You have done such a wonderful job this evening that I have decided to take you as my personal charge. You have earned a special place in this regime as my telepath." The queen waited for a response and grew irritated. "It is a great honor."

"Thank you." I sensed Sookie's fear and confusion.

"In order to seal our bond and ensure your loyalty, you will have the distinct and highly unusual honor of entering into a blood bond with me. Tonight you and I will exchange blood and then consummate our union. You will essentially become my child and your service to me will be sealed eternally."

"I beg your pardon." I sensed Sookie's panic beginning to rise.

"You will be mine, my dear."

A pretty young blonde human tentatively walked over to the queen and whispered into her ear. I didn't know who she was, but she was clearly a favorite of the queen's to be allowed so close. The queen addressed the girl. "Oh, thank you, Hadley." And then she turned back to Sookie. "Are you a heterosexual?"

"Um…yes, ma'am."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you may bond with my child, Andre. His loyalty to me is indisputable."

At that, Andre stood and walked to stand in front of Sookie. I sensed Sookie's panic change to disgust and then fear. If she was bonded to Andre or the queen, I would lose her, but more importantly, she would lose her freedom. I had gotten her into this mess by turning her, even though I'd had no idea that the queen had such diabolical plans for her. I had to do something.

"Your highness." Interrupting the proceeding was completely inappropriate, but I did it anyway.

"Yes, Eric, what is it?" She was annoyed, but let me speak.

Sookie turned and looked at me in shock as I approached the queen and Andre. "This is completely unnecessary, your majesty. As my child, Sookie is already bound to me. We have obviously exchanged blood and our bond has been consummated. As my loyalty to you has been declared, her bonding to any other member of your regime is redundant. You already have her, so to speak, because you have me."

Andre spoke before she could answer. "I wish it."

"Ah, there. Andre wishes it, and so it will be."

I glared at Andre. I had always hated him. He was the queen's child and so he was untouchable, but nothing would give more pleasure that to see him staked.

"Then as Sookie's maker, I believe it is my option to challenge Andre for her favors. I wish to battle him for the bond."

The queen laughed. "Eric, my dear, surely you know of Andre's age. Even a vampire as old as you are would stand no chance in a battle with Andre. It would be suicide, and stupid, and I know you're not stupid."

"I remain ready to battle Andre."

"Well, this should be interesting. Alright, fine. If you can win in battle, you shall own Sookie and Andre will forego the bonding with Sookie, provided he survives. If Andre wins, you…well, you should just hope to survive. Good luck."

A voice from the back of the room rang out. "Your majesty, if Eric Northman falls in battle, I am ready to take up his sword." All heads turned to see my perfect child, Pam, standing against the back wall.

"And your majesty, if Pam Ravenscroft should fall in battle, I am ready to take up her sword." Compton's voice rang out.

"And I will follow should Bill Compton fall." This time it was Rasul speaking.

Suddenly the whole room erupted in a chorus of voices, all ready to fight for Sookie's freedom. It was a sight to behold.

After all the declarations, the room eventually grew silent. The queen eyed me suspiciously and then scanned the room, clearly fascinated at the turn of events. "Tell me, Eric, why are you doing this?"

"She is my child."

"Yes, and perhaps more."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I see." There was a long silence and finally she spoke again. "Sit down, Andre." He complied, glaring at me. "It seems that a bonding ceremony is unnecessary. Eric, Sookie, you are both excused. Enjoy your evening."

I bowed and I felt Sookie doing the same beside me and then we turned together and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

As Sookie and I approached my room, I turned to Rasul and asked that her things be packed and delivered to my room. He turned to Sookie and she nodded in agreement. It was an interesting exchange because as her master, it was my decision what happens to her. He had no reason to ask her opinion, and yet he sought it, risking incurring my wrath. Clearly, Sookie had inspired a deep loyalty and respect in the brief time she had been here, as had just been demonstrated most dramatically in the court. In spite of the fact that Sookie is newly born, any vampire can see that her special gift sets her apart from others. Now she is simply an asset that the queen wants to control, but someday she may be more powerful than all the vampires back in that room. But only if she can survive.

Once inside, we sat on the sofa together. Sookie reached out and took my hand. "Thank you, Eric."

"You're welcome. I realize that I am interrupting your little affair with Compton, but I am responsible for your safety and can assure it better if you are staying with me."

"There is no little affair with Bill, Eric. He was just trying to help me after you left me."

"I left you?"

"Yes, at my house. You abandoned me. I went to Bill for help and he gave me a hidey hole until Sam could fix my front windows. It wasn't an affair. He was trying to be my friend."

"By bringing you here and sacrificing your free will? By handing you over to the queen to control your every waking moment? He is either a complete imbecile or a heartless bastard. Maybe both."

"Did you know that the queen sent him to Bon Temps to acquire me?"

"I found out last night."

"So, your turning me wasn't a part of the plan?"

"Sookie, you were there. Did I seem like I was executing a plan of the queen's?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry."

"And for the record, I did not abandon you. I was angry and went for a drive and then to check on the bar. Then I returned for you and found an empty house. I searched until dawn and feared for your life when you didn't come home."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I thought you'd left me."

"Sookie, I am your maker. My obligation to you remains forever. And obligations aside, I care for you…" I stopped and took an unnecessary breath. "I love you. I won't leave you."

She scooted towards me and I held her tightly to my chest. She turned into my body and whispered a tiny, "I love you too," that only a vampire could hear.

Sookie's suitcase was delivered and she unpacked. We both got ready for bed and climbed in together. Sookie had clearly been traumatized by her recent treatment at the palace and so I held her and comforted her. She told me all that had happened to her and how Rasul had told her she was to live here from now on. The reveal of Compton's motive had upset her as well even though she kept swearing to me that she no longer held any romantic feelings for him, and had not held them even before she learned of his deception. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't relieved to hear it, and I told her so. She looked up into my eyes and I felt a swell of love from her. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine and I held her tightly, feeling her love and returning it with my own. Her hands began to caress my chest and arms and then she began to untie the drawstring to my pants. I pulled her gown over her head and helped her to remove my pants and then we reached for each other again but this time with nothing between us. We gently explored with our hands until I rolled her onto her back and entered her. It was powerful and emotional. It was the same as when I was in her house, cursed without a memory and driven by nothing but my adoration of her. Only this time my memory was intact. This time I was the sexually driven ancient vampire as well as the tender lover she'd created in our own little cocoon of her house. This time I was both, and it was something I had never experienced before. We climaxed together and whispered sweet words with promises of many more nights just like this one. I don't think I had ever felt so completely happy in all my years.

Naturally, Sookie fell into her rest before I did. I held her to me and wondered how I could get her out of the hands of the queen and back into the life of Sookie's own choosing. Naturally, I wanted to stake Compton, but that could wait. Sookie was my priority. Telepaths are quite rare and I had never heard of a vampire telepath before, and so of course I knew that she was a valuable commodity. As a pragmatist, I could see the value in owning her. But as a man and one who had recently been reminded of his own human nature by losing a thousand years of memory as a monster, I wanted what was best for a woman that I loved and cherished. I formed a plan and hoped it would work as I waited for dawn to take me.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up alone in Eric's room. I got up and got in the shower. I figured I might as well go ahead and get ready for another night of servitude. At least I wouldn't have to get bitten and…yuck…have sex with that creepy little guy, Andre. I suppose I could stay here and just read humans all night as long as I got to stay with Eric. I wasn't happy about it, mind you, but I was grateful that my plight wasn't worse.

As I was finishing dressing, Eric returned to the room with two humans. He brought home take-out for dinner. Eric let me have the man and he had the woman. He showed me how to not take too much and how to make it more pleasant for the human. He said I was a natural probably because I'd been bitten so much as a human myself, and so I instinctively knew what would feel better for the human. Plus he said that I was just a nice and thoughtful person and that made me smile. It made my human dinner smile as well. I asked him why he chose to be a donor and he said he got free room and board while he was going to college. Eric's human was hoping to be turned. After they left, I asked why Eric had seemed so mad at me when I bit the man at Fangtasia and yet he was fine at my biting the donor here.

"I wasn't mad that you had bitten a human, Sookie. I was mad that you were fucking Compton." I interrupted him, reminding him that none of that was going on. "Right, but that's what I thought at the time. I also resented that he and Pam were teaching you to feed when it was my place to train you. Yes, I was jealous, but not of the human. I was jealous of Compton. And I was angry knowing that you have so much to discover and I hated that I was missing it."

"I thought you were mad because I was biting that guy."

"No, no, lover. That's how you feed. That's what you are now. There is no shame in feeding." He went on to explain how we can feed from humans without making it a sexual experience. Many do have sex with their donors, but most of the time, we don't. He compared it to humans getting a massage. "It's a sensual and pleasurable experience, but not necessarily a sexual one. If you desire the masseuse or masseur and that person is willing, you may take it to the next level and have sex. But most simply prefer the release and relief that a sensual pleasure affords and nothing more. The difference, of course, is that we require the experience in order to survive. I want you to enjoy feeding. I'd prefer that you not engage in sex with your meals though since our relationship includes a sexual element as well as the child/maker bond."

"Okay. That's fine." I wanted to ask him to do the same but wasn't sure if I could since he was my master. He seemed to sense my trepidation.

"Would you prefer that I am sexually faithful to you as well?"

"Yes, but I didn't know if I could ask that of you."

"As my child, you cannot. But ours is an unusual relationship if nothing else. I want you to be happy, Sookie, and if my fidelity would please you, then I am happy to comply."

"Thank you…master."

Eric grinned. "You only need to use that word in front of other vampires, lover. When we're alone, you may call me whatever you wish, alright?"

"Okay."

"But in public, and especially here at the palace, you must always show your deference to me. If I appear weak as your master, the queen may reaffirm her desire to own you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now pack your bags. We're going home."

I almost screamed I was so excited. I couldn't believe it. I asked Eric how it was possible.

"I've just negotiated your release while you were catching up on your beauty sleep."

"What on earth did you negotiate with?"

"The most common medium of exchange there is: money. I have increased the percentage of revenue that the queen may tax Fantasia in exchange for your freedom. We must return to the palace once a month and remain for two nights, during which time you will be required to read humans, but I am to accompany you at all times." I threw my arms around Eric and thanked him and smothered him with kisses.

We packed with vampire speed and Eric asked that his car be brought around. Rasul escorted us downstairs and I thanked him profusely for all of his help and for what he had done in the court. He simply bowed in response. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned towards the front door and gasped. The entire entry hall was lined with vampires all the way to the door and each one bowed his or her head as I passed by. I didn't recognize any of them until I got to the end. The last head to bow belonged to Pam. I turned and bowed to the entire room and then deepened my bow towards Pam. As I lifted my head to say goodbye I caught a little wink from Pam, but she kept her head down. I owed my freedom to all of these vampires and I would never forget it.

Eric's car was loaded and he and I got in. I looked back one last time to the palace where I had almost become a slave. Then I looked at my beautiful boyfriend who was now also my maker and my master and the man who had risked his life for my freedom. I felt awe and gratitude and pride for his courage, but mostly I felt love and a hope for a long future ahead.

XXX

**A/N: So many people requested revenge for Bill's betrayal, so I've written a little something that I hope will please called Sookie is Stunning. After that, please join Eric and Sookie for The Rhodes Less Traveled.**


End file.
